


Height

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Short Reader, our boys are giants, tall boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sleep [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 68





	Height

Steve x reader x Thor x Bucky

Requested by anon.

You were so very tiny compared to your partners. Realistically, they outsized everyone on the team, but it was much more evident when they stood next to you. The three men were tall, beefy, and made of pure muscle. 

You looked like an elf in comparison. 

Your height never bothered your partners. Quite frankly, they enjoyed your small stature. Thor would throw you over his shoulder whenever he wished. Steve enjoyed picking you up by the thighs. And Bucky would always pull you onto his lap.

The only time height was a genuine and honest problem in your relationship was when the four of you were sleeping anywhere but your bed.

The four of you had had a bed made custom when you'd all started spending nights together. It had to be custom made to fit all four of you, and still have some room for sprawling out.

There was nowhere else that supplied a bed, large enough for the build of three beefy men as well your petite figure.

"Where did you get these directions from?" You asked as the four of you trudged through the snow.

"Clint. He assured me he's used this place before." Steve told you.

"I'm not sure I trust Clint to give directions to the coffee place down the street," Bucky grumbled, hobbling alongside Thor.

"That's not fair to Clint." Steve defended him.

"Aye, brother Clint deserves the benefit of the doubt," Thor said as he half carried Bucky.

"We don't really have other options apart from relying on Clint's directions." You sighed. "But if we freeze because of him, I'm going to shove his quiver up his ass."

"Alright, calm down, shortcake," Steve said, pulling you closer. "I think we're almost there." He commented, pulling you onto his back.

The four of you continued trudging through the knee-high snow until you finally saw a cabin in the treeline.

"I hope there's a first aid kit here," Bucky said as you all tried to speed up your pace.

"Is it still bleeding?" You asked from atop Steve's back. "You are putting pressure on it, right?"

"I promise I'm keeping pressure on it," Bucky swore, flashing you a grin.

"Is he lying, Thor?" Steve asked, turning to look at the two.

"No, he is not. This time." Thor informed him as you all walked up the cabin's porch steps.

"Where'd Clint say the key was?" You asked Steve as you jumped off his back.

"He said it was somewhere up high," Steve said, feeling along the top of the door.

"You want to hop on my shoulders for this, Y/N?" Bucky asked you with a smirk.

"With your insides threatening exposure? No, thank you." You said, flipping him the bird.

Once Steve had found the key, the four of you hurried inside the small cabin. The cabin was only two rooms. The main room had a bed, two cupboards, and a small stove in the corner. The other room, upon further inspection, was a tiny bathroom with only a toilet and a tub.

"Well, we've stayed in worse." You sighed, entering the decrepit cabin. "Let's get you stitched up, Buck."

Thor sat Bucky on the bed, and you kneeled in front of him. 

"Off." You said, tugging on Bucky's shirt.

"I feel like I've been in a similar situation like this." Bucky chuckled, groaning as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Serves you right." 

"At least there's food," Steve said, pulling out cans from the cupboard. "Canned potato or canned corn?" 

"Is there any meat?" Thor asked from beside Bucky.

"Canned beef." Steve offered.

"Better than what they served in the war at least," Bucky commented with a smirk. 

"That should hold you together until we get home." You said, tying off his stitches. "Try not to rip them open."

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky teased, causing you to roll your eyes.

"I do foresee one problem with this cabin," Thor announced.

"What problem?" Bucky asked, turning to the blonde.

"This bed is too small for one of us, let alone the four of us." Thor pointed out.

"Ah. That is a problem." Steve nodded.

"I can fix this." You said, rising to your feet. You moved to one of the cupboards and grabbed all the blankets from the shelves.

"What'cha doing, kitten?" Bucky asked, watching as you layered the blankets on the ground.

"Making a bed." You told him. "We need a decent night's sleep, and that bed is tiny. And if any of you make a short joke, you can sleep on the bed tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it, doll." Steve chuckled, handing you a stack of pillows.

"I ever tell you how much I love this position?" You asked with a sigh, leaning into Steve's chest.

"Sexual!" Bucky chimed from Thor's arms.

"You are so drunk." You giggled, pushing your face into Steve's pec.

"You're one to talk." Steve chuckled. "It's amazing a little thing like you can hold the amount you can."

"Bully." You grumbled, weakly hitting his shoulder. "Besides, it was our wedding. Drinking is allowed and encouraged." You shrugged.

The four of you had been together for long enough, you couldn't remember a time in your life without them. So when Thor suggested an Asgardian ceremony that was akin to an Earth's marriage, the three of you agreed immediately.

The team had bore witness to your union, and it couldn't have been better. To incorporate some Earth traditions, the four of you had booked a hotel room for the night and were traveling for your honeymoon tomorrow.

"She is right." Thor agreed. "You should see the halls of Asgard after such an event. Many claim to still be intoxicated weeks after." He told you all. 

"Oof, I can imagine the hangover after." Steve tutted. 

"Did you just say oof?" You asked, raising a brow. "Too much time with Peter."

"Steve, the first time you got drunk, you were complaining for a month after," Bucky said, causing Steve to burn bright red.

"I was a stick, as small as Y/N. You shouldn't have given me something that strong." He grumbled as the four of you reached your room. "Well, this is a problem," Steve said, taking note of the beds' appearance.

"I'm taller than this bed." You giggled as you were deposited onto the mattress.

"That is a problem." Thor agreed as Bucky curled up behind you, his legs spilling off the bed.

"It's not like we're going to sleep much anyway," Bucky mumbled into your back. "Gotta consummate."

"You make it sound like such a chore." You rolled your eyes fondly.

"I don't think you'll be able to keep your eyes open that long, Buck," Steve said, smiling at you and Bucky.

"Should we ask for another room with a larger bed?" Thor asked.

"This is the largest room they had. I asked when I booked." Steve told him.

"Aren't we lucky you agreed only one night here instead of the two you wanted?" You smirked, causing Bucky and Thor to chuckle.

"Do we just return to the Tower?" Thor questioned.

"No, this is our wedding night." Steve shook his head. "We deserve some privacy."

"Alright, then. I believe I have an idea." Thor told you all. "But you two will have to move." He said, grabbing you and pulling you into his arms.

You let out a squeal at the sudden movement but weren't able to adjust before you were put on the couch. Bucky was placed next to you and immediately curled into a ball while you watched the two blondes over the back of the sofa.

"You know you could have just asked us to move, right?" You asked, raising a brow.

"Aye. But I prefer my method." Thor smirked as he pulled the blankets from the bed. "Grab the pillows." He directed Steve.

"I have a feeling you stole this idea from someone," Steve commented, piling pillows in his arms. 

"Possibly," Thor smirked as he laid the blankets on the ground. 

"It's blatant theft." You grumbled, laying your head down and closing your eyes.

You were drifting off into the warm embrace of sleep when someone lifted you.

"Sorry," Thor whispered after you let out a whine. "Go back to sleep, elskling."

"Okay." You mumbled. "Love you."

"I don't know why we need to have so many meetings." Bucky groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's always the same thing anyway."

"Because Fury deems we have them." You told him. "And what that one-eyed bastard wants, he gets." 

"Wish the world worked like that for everyone else," Bucky mumbled as the elevator stopped on your floor.

"I guess the boys are still sparring." You commented upon noticing neither of your other husbands was there. "I'd normally ask if you want to join them, but I don't think I have the capacity tonight."

"Me neither." Bucky agreed, laying on the couch. "My heads all mushy."

"You want a coffee?" You asked him, hanging in the doorway. 

"Please, doll."

While you were dazing in and out of the world in the kitchen, you could hear the sounds of Bucky moving around.

The familiar sounds of Bucky's light footfalls were the only sound that filled your home apart from that of the kettle. Sounds that meant safety and home.

"Baby what are you doing?" You asked, re-entering the living room with two mugs in hand.

"It's been a long week, doll. We need a break." Bucky said, flinging your blanket onto the floor. "I have asked FRIDAY to bring Steve and Thor back and once they've showered, we're locking down and shutting out the world." He informed you.

"I ever told you I love the way you think?" You smiled, walking towards the man.

"I could do with hearing it more often," Bucky smirked, taking a mug out of your hands and kissing you quickly.

"Did the two of you call us here just for sex?" Steve asked as he and Thor entered the living room.

"You know sex isn't the only thing we think about, right?" You asked, raising a brow.

"And you're not any better. You got a stiffie last night watching her and Thor kiss." Bucky said, causing Steve to blush and Thor to laugh.

“Bucky didn’t call you here for sex.” You said, wanting to lessen Steve’s embarrassment. 

“At least not yet.” Bucky smirked. 

“Buck wanted to make sure none of us run ourselves into the ground.” You told the blondes. 

“What a marvelous idea!” Thor cheered, moving over to Bucky and embracing him. “And very kind.” He added, kissing the brunette.

“Yeah, well,” Bucky shrugged as his neck reddened. “It’s been a long week. And we haven’t seen each other much anyway.So what say, the two of you go shower, and we can curl up on the nest I’ve made?”

“I think it sounds swell.” Steve smiled. “The best idea I’ve heard all week.” 

“Great.” Bucky clapped. “Now you two go shower, we’ll get drinks ready, and then we can all cuddle up.”

The four of you rarely spent a night outside of the Tower, but if the you ever did find yourself in need of a bed, the four of you knew exactly what to do.


End file.
